


teasing turned turbulent

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Bisexual Marrow Amin, Fantastic Racism, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Referenced - Freeform, Undercover as a Couple, at least not yet, he trusts clover, i will gladly fix it, if anything in this fic comes off as racist please tell me, marrow gets anxious over scenarios that he thinks will happen, one-sided kinda?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clover teases Marrow about him going on a date with someone, only for Marrow's side of the conversation to get heated.
Relationships: Background Clover Ebi/Qrow Branwen, Marrow Amin & Clover Ebi, Minor Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc
Kudos: 54





	teasing turned turbulent

**Author's Note:**

> I am Native American and white-passing. I am not black and I cannot speak on black issues. If there are any criticisms you have, please leave a comment, and I will address it.
> 
> Also, I'm not great at titles, so excuse the shit I came up with off the top of my head, please.

“Marrow!” Clover tapped the back of his hand against the door, “It’s been an hour, other people have to get ready, y’know!”

Clover sighed, leaning against the door. He couldn’t help but wonder what the guy was doing. Was it hormones? No, Marrow wasn’t a teenager anymore. He was probably just having some issues.

“You need help?”

A thump. “No!” The door was slammed open, Marrow was clad in a dress shirt and his signature red bandanna, matched with black slacks and fancy red derbies. “I’m f-! I’m  _ fine _ , sir.”

“No need to get upset, Marrow. What’s been keeping you?”

Marrow leaned on the door frame, putting his face in his hand. “It’s our day off, sir. I’m going out for a special occasion, and I want it to go perfectly. Problem is, I have no idea what to say, so I’d like to use the 20 minutes before I go to practice.”

“What, you have a little girlfriend or boyfriend I should know about?”

“I’m not dating anyone! I just- urgh, it’s not steady yet or anything, but- You know that blonde guy?”

“Basil? The pilot? Isn’t he a bit old for you?”

“No! It’s  _ Jaune _ , the one who came with Team RWBY.”

Clover blinked. “Oh.”

“He offered to take me to the movies, and I didn’t want to be rude so…” Marrow rubbed the back of his head, “I kinda agreed to go with him. As a date.”

“You sure it was just to be nice?” Clover nudged him with a wink.

“If you mention this to anyone, I’ll tell Qrow you’ve been staring at him for the past month.”

“Hm. Touché.”

Marrow went to fix his bandanna, only for Clover to reach over and make sure it was tied and centered correctly for him, as Marrow’s face went a darker shade.

“I can do it myself-”

“You don’t have a mirror, Marrow. I’m helping.”

Marrow huffed, and pushed Clover’s hands away. “Just let me do it.”

“I just want you to look good for your little date.”

“It’s not a date! I mean- I don’t want to have him thinking we’re….  _ official  _ or something.”

Clover chuckled. “Well, do you  _ want  _ it to be ‘official?’”

“With this job, we can’t go around willy-nilly forming bonds with people who either we might lose, or-” Marrow sighed, putting his face back in his hand, “I don’t want him to be in danger because of me.”

“...Marrow… Jaune can take care of himself; you’ve seen him out on the field, and you can fare even better with all the training you’ve got. If-”

“What if someone wants to hurt me just because of me? What if they see us together and get so mad that I’m  _ ‘corrupting’  _ the poor  _ human  _ boy that they take it upon themself to rid Jaune of me? What if they ‘punish’ Jaune for even associating himself with a ‘mangy  _ mutt’  _ like me?!”

“Marrow-”

“I’m scared, sir; for  _ both  _ of us. People are cruel, even down in Mantle. You were raised in Atlas; you’re used to hearing backhanded comments about me being a part of the team, about how I’m there for ‘diversity’, but you haven’t been down below for long. You don’t know how harsh it is down in Mantle, and you don’t  _ want  _ to.”

“Marrow, son, plea-”

“Don’t call me  _ son! _ ”

A few moments of silence fell over the pair as Marrow regained his breath. Clover tried reaching out to reassure his co-worker, his friend, but Marrow lightly swatted his hand away. 

“I should go. Jaune’s probably been waiting for a bit now.”

So Marrow went, and Clover was left staring with a conflicted mind as he watched the young man he thought of as family- as a  _ friend,  _ leave him. 


End file.
